


Pillow Fight

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [22]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Aquila the dog, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pillow Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline starts a pillow fight with Connor after watching Sucker Punch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

What had they just watched? Connor leaned back against the couch, holding the remote, arm dangling over the edge. He still couldn't figure it out. He glanced at Aveline, staring dumbly at the TV, a few kernels of popcorn half way to her mouth. She blinked, staring at the screen as the credits rolled. He still couldn't figure out what they had just watched. "So, uh… interesting movie?" he asked, petting his dog's head. Aquila sighed, head resting in his lap.

"What the hell?" Aveline said, looking at him, setting her uneaten popcorn back in the bowl. "What was that even about?"

"Don't know," Connor said and grabbed the DVD box and read the back. "Apparently it got good reviews."

"So, did she get out of the asylum or did she get her brain scrambled?" Aveline sat the bowl of popcorn onto the table. "It even get decent reviews?"

"Yeah, though nothing to write home about," Connor said, glancing again at the DVD box. "I'll give it back to Ezio."

"Tell him it sucked. Why did he even buy it?"

"Hot chicks," Connor said flatly.

" _Cher Dieu_ ," Aveline muttered rolling her eyes. "How can Sofia even… I don't understand what Sofia sees in him."

"She claims he's witty and charming," Connor said with a shrug. "We could watch another movie…"

Aveline shook her head. She was tired of sitting on the couch watching TV. _Suckerpunch_ was a horrible film and she wanted to move and do something. She shifted against the pillows. _Pillows… oh yeah!_ Aveline thought with a grin and pulled the pillow out from behind her back, holding it at the corner. She turned to look at Connor who had pulled the big DVD case out from bottom shelf of the end table. He was rambling off movie titles as he flipped through it. He liked movies. Aveline cleared her throat.

"Huh… you wanna watch _Master and Commander_?" Connor asked, fingers on the disk that was tucked safely into its sleeve. He eyed the pillow in his girlfriend's hand then her face. He arched a brow. "I don't follow you…" he said. Aveline raised her hand over her head, a wicked good grin on her face. His eyes widened and Aquila lifted her head to look at Aveline. "Aveline, don't you dare!" Connor growled.

She dared and brought the pillow down upon his head. Aquila slipped off the couch, tail wagging and she whined, wanting to bark but not wanting to get into trouble. Aveline laughed and lifted the pillow up again only to slam it into Connor's face. "That's it!" Connor growled, putting the case of DVDs aside and grabbing his own pillow. He smacked Aveline when she lifted her fluffy weapon. She grunted, laughing, rolling off the couch, losing her pillow in the process.

"I need more ammo!" she declared with a cackle and sprinted off to their bedroom.

"Aveline come back here!" Connor shouted dropping his couch pillow and running after her. Aquila whined, following her master. Aveline dove onto the bed, grabbing the big goose down pillow Connor used. She cackled when he jumped onto the bed and she brought the pillow down onto his head repeatedly. He smacked it away, trying to crawl towards her, but she threw her pillow at him. "Heh!" he smirked, holding his new weapon. He started to pummel her with it.

Aveline squealed, blindly hitting Connor with her pillow. "You… big… dork!" she squealed, wriggling on the bed. He somehow managed to straddle her hips. She smacked him again, but he smacked her pillow out of her hands with his. He dropped his pillow and pinned her wrists above her head.

"You'll regret starting this war," he purred, a glint in his amber eyes.

"Never! I regret nothing!" she shouted, a playful note in her voice. Connor gave her a devilish smirk before leaning back and blowing a raspberry on exposed stomach. Aveline squealed, legs kicking frantically. "Connor! Connor! Hahaha! Stop it Connor!" Aveline shouted as he continued to blow raspberries on her stomach.

"Beg for mercy," he chimed, looking at her, a cocky smirk on his face. Grinning, Aveline stared at him and shook her head. He shrugged, a tragic expression on his face before blowing another raspberry on her stomach. Aveline laughed, but it quickly turned into a gasp of surprise when she felt his tongue slip into her naval.

"Connor…" Aveline moaned. He looked up at her, leaned forward and kissed her. She hungrily returned it.

"What about now?" he breathed, his nose touching hers. Aveline chewed her lip, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Or do I need to torture you some more?" Connor asked, pecking her lips. Aveline was about to reply when the bed sagged and a wet slobbery tongue interjected.

"Ack, Aquila!" Aveline shouted, squirming away. Connor yelped as he got a mouthful of dog tongue. Aquila gave a soft woof, tail wagging happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Instead of some steamy hot HayZiio, you get fluffy cute Connorline.
> 
> I'm actually pleased with this. It's cute and fluffy. And Aquila is a husky.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I live for feed back.


End file.
